Tres palabras
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Neji tiene conflictos internos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hinata. ¿Se atreverá a intentar algo con ella? Lime . Nejinata


Hey, ps aquí estoy de regreso con otra historia. En Unexpected me dejaron un revi que decía que l'encantaba el Nejinata (un, me tuta como s'oye). Es la primera vez q'hago algo hetero de este tipo, ta cortito, son dos pags. Si les gusta, ps agradecería un revi, si no ps digánmelo y dejo d'escribir este tipo de cosas xD. De pasada, quiero agradecer a Kisame Hoshigaki por haberme dejado mi primer revi y a katsura-chan Uchina que de su revi salió l'idea d'este fic.

* * *

**Tres palabras**

Hyuga Neji era un ninja respetable. Hacía un par de meses, se había vuelto jounin. Tenía misiones difíciles y una buena paga. No era sociable, era más bien recatado y se limitaba a sus deberes como ninja en conjunto con las tareas cotidianas. Su línea de sangre, el byakugan, le hacía especial. También le había ayudado a ganarse el pronto reconocimiento de sus compañeros y superiores, por su excelente control. "Admirable", escuchaba que murmuraban a sus espaldas. "Respetable" era un adjetivo que cualquiera le daría, si le preguntasen. "Prometedor", lo que se decía de él en las juntas entre los capitanes. Pero él, Hyuga Neji, pensaba todo lo contrario.

Cada uno de esos elogios, eran como puñaladas. Él no era ni "admirable" ni "prometedor" ni "respetable". Mucho menos respetable. ¿Qué tenía de admirable soñar con su piel¿Qué tan prometedor era descubrir las sábanas manchadas por la mañana¿Que tan respetable era desearla?

Ése era su problema. Ella. De no ser por "ella" todo sería perfecto. Su sola presencia le molestaba. Su mera existencia se le había vuelto problemática. No podía soportarla. Odiaba tener que verla al salir de casa. Aborrecía su cabello y la forma en que el viento lo mecía. Le hastiaba el perfume que usaba. Se le revolvía el estómago de pensar en cada reunión que tendrían que sostener. Pero eso no era todo.

Detestaba el que ella le saludara con tanta normalidad. Detestaba la formalidad que mantenía en el trato común. Detestaba el tener que convivir con ella diario. Detestaba la manera atropellada en que hablaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. Detestaba la manera en que jugaba con sus dedos para tratar de calmarse. Detestaba cuando estaba tan cohibída que veía al piso con tanto interés. Detestaba como se le teñían las mejillas de rojo. Detestaba que todo eso fuera provocado por cierto rubio ojiazul. Detestaba no ser él su centro de atención.

Era eso: la odiaba. Con cada parte de su alma y su cuerpo. La odiaba porque no se la podía sacar de la cabeza: su pelo, su piel, sus blanquecinos ojos iguales a los suyos. Odiaba a Hyuga Hinata.

Esas cosas tan comunes que él tanto aborrecía. Sus ojos. Su sangre. Su apellido. Eran familia. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Siempre trató de odiarla. Nunca pudo.

"Familia". Siete letras. La combinación más poderosa de siete letras que había para Neji. Familia. Esas insulsas siete letras que evitaban que entrara en su cuarto por la noche, rasgara sus ropas y la tomara entre sus brazos, para hacerla suya, sin importar si ella estaba de acuerdo o no. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos, conocer su calidez, escuchar su nombre de entre sus labios, aunque fueran gritos de auxilio o clemencia, enmudecerla entre gemidos y alcanzar el paraíso entre sus sábanas. Familia. Era eso lo que le evitaba llevar a cabo sus más bajos anhelos y permanecer despierto en su cama.

Sudaba frío. Sus manos se habían colado dentro de sus ropas, para intentar complacer al deseo prohíbido. Se movían rápido, acariciando y brindando fricción, tratando de suplantar la piel de ella. ¿Sus manos serían como las de él¿Su piel se sentiría así? Tal vez sí. Eran familia después de todo. En su mente se mezclaban las imágenes de ella. Aparecía con los cabellos revueltos y las mejillas arreboladas. Casi, casi podía escucharla suspirar, gemir... rogarle por más. Se vino entre sus manos, vislumbrando en fantasías el rostro en éxtasis de la pelinegra.

Había sido suficiente para liberar la tensión que le producía verla todos los días. Pero estaba insatisfecho. Para Neji, nada sería comparable a tomar a su prima y recorrela de pies a cabeza con sus propias manos, con su boca, buscando el placer de ambos. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar fantaseando con ella. Quería tocar su piel con lujuria, escuchar sus jadeos, hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera mantenerse en pie. Se levantó de mala gana, para ir a su misión. Llegó pronto, actuó pronto, terminó pronto. A medio día, ya estaba caminando de regreso a su casa. Y fue cuando la vió. Estaba probándose un kimono. Blanco, como sus ojos. No pudo evitar pensar la delicia que sería deslizar la seda por sus hombros, dejándo su piel desnuda y libre al tacto. Corrió antes de que cometiera una locura, llegando a su habitación justo a tiempo. Su lujuria había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo. Se deshizo como pudo de sus ropas y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, para empaparse en agua fría. ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba¡Era Hinata¡Era su familia!

Salió de la ducha, se vistió como pudo y se tumbó en la cama. Estuvo así varias horas, en completo silencio, tratando de no pensar en nada. Las cosas ya estaban muy mal. Si seguía a este paso, tendría que irse de la villa o algo peor para no cometer una atrocidad. Sería mejor caminar y respirar algo de aire puro. Casi ni lo había notado pero había anochecido. Y estaba frente al balcón de Hinata. Trató de calmarse, pero la imagen que le había regalado esa tarde, con el blanco kimono, no se lo permitieron. Tenía un autocontrol "admirable", pero era humano.Y perdiendo todo rastro de razón, saltó hacia el balcón. Nada que un Jounin "prometedor" no pudiera hacer.

Abrió la ventana delicadamente, para no despertarla. Al entrar, encontró a Hinata dormida en profunda paz. Quiso observarla por unos instantes, pero no pudo más. Como persona "respetable" observar era lo único que le estaba permitido. Y él... él siempre había deseado más.

Con agigantados pasos, llegó hasta la cabecera. Tomó la cobija que cubría a Hinata y la hizo a un lado de golpe, dejando el cuerpo de Hinata a su merced, sólo cubierto por su delicada pijama. La chica se despertó un poco, para encontrarse con la figura borrosa de Neji. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico ya la había tomado. Rasgó la parte superior de su pijama, arrancándola con desesperación. La tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama, para colocarse totalmente sobre de ella, con una pierna a cada costado de ella, impidiéndole el más mínimo movimiento. Una de sus manos se había posesionado en uno de sus senos, masajéandolo, brindándole placer. Así se sentía su piel. Su boca se encontraba besando la piel de su cuello con pasión. Así olía su perfume.

¡¡Qué había hecho!! Se detuvo, incorporó, sorprendido. Había profanado la habitación de Hinata, y no sólo eso: hbía estado a punto de... de... no quería ni pensarlo. De ninguna manera podía considerarse como una persona admirable, prometedora y respetable. Bajo él, pudo observar como un par de ojos blancos, iguales a los suyos, le observaban. Su piel, tan similar a la suya, se había erizado, seguramente por el miedo.

-Neji

Pero el aludido no se movió un ápice, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Había dejado de ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Ni siquiera notó la sutil sonrisa que surcaba la boca de Hinata. Ella liberó sus brazos, rodeando el cuerpo de Neji, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus mejillas quedaron juntas, y entonces, susurró en el oído de su nocturno visitante, tres palabras, que incluso sobrepasaban en poder a "familia", las tres palabras más poderosas que él jamás pensó escuchar...

-No te detengas.

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo. Un revi sería muy bien recibido.No me importa si son buenas o malas críticas, pero me gustaría saber.

Zai jian!

Dark Phinx


End file.
